


What happens on Penstagram never stays on Penstagram

by Gathering0Gloom



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gathering0Gloom/pseuds/Gathering0Gloom
Summary: Amity knew Boscha would try to get back at her... she just never thought she'd stoop so low.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 11
Kudos: 260





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written and set after 'Wing It Like Witches'.

Amity knew she shouldn’t have left the note behind. It might have been ripped into two pieces but it had still been completely readable and even an _idiot_ would have been able to realise what it was, who it was from and who it was for. She should have stuffed it back into her pocket when no one was looking or burnt it or gone back after Grom.

But she had forgotten about it. Grom had been fun… no, it had been so much _more_ than just fun. Even if she hadn’t found the courage to give the note to Luz, they still ended up spending most of the night together. They had even _danced_ (not at the dance itself, but how many people could say they had danced with their crush while battling an ancient fear demon)! It had been such a rush that the torn note, lying discarded in two pieces by the tall tree with pink leaves, had completely slipped from Amity’s mind like a bar of soap. She hadn’t thought about it after Grom, she hadn’t thought about it the next day, she hadn’t thought about it at _all_!

That is, until it had been thrown all over Penstagram like mud.

Amity had expected some sort of retaliation from Boscha after the Grudgby match. Even though the three-eyed Witch had won the game, she had still been humiliated by her teammates asking Willow to join the team (since that would imply that Willow, a so-called dork, was on the same level as her). Boscha was as petty as they come and had a _long_ memory so Amity knew it was safe to assume she’d try to take revenge in some form, no matter how small or pathetic.

Amity had hoped that the brunt of it would fall on her. That was better than Boscha targeting Willow or Luz again. The youngest Blight had been fri… had been an _acquaintance_ to the star Grudgby player for years, ever since her parents had made her choose. Amity knew Boscha, and she had been confident she could handle any mud-slinging the other Witch could dish out.

… She _had been_.

Amity didn’t know why Boscha had gone to the tall tree with pink leaves – all anyone could have known about the spot is that it was where she and Luz had beaten Grometheus – but Boscha had, and she had found both pieces of the note. Then she had waited until the start of a new school day, where even though it was cloudy, all the students would be mingling as usual before class, swapping the latest gossip and checking their Penstagram…

Well, the rest is history.

Amity had bolted, red faced, to the nearest classroom as soon as she had realised what everyone had been whispering and giggling about – and why everyone had been looking at _her_ as they did so.

_“She wanted to ask the human to Grom?”_

_“Aw, that’s sooooo cute.”_

_“Was everyone else taken?”_

Thankfully, the classroom had been empty and Amity had slammed the door shut, cutting off the mocking laughter and taunts. Panting heavily and feeling sweat rolling down her brow like rain rolling down windows, she had opened Penstagram.

And there, on Boscha’s profile, right where everyone could see it, was a picture of the pink note that Amity had never worked up the courage to give to Luz. Underneath the image, though, was something just as bad.

**Who has two thumbs, green hair and took the phrase ‘human crusher’ the wrong way?**

Amity’s legs, already shaking like she was in the middle of a blizzard, gave way and the young girl collapsed, curling up and hugging herself as tears of horror cascaded down her cheeks and low whimpers escaped her lips. Once something had been posted on Penstagram, it could never be erased. Not by magic, not by a glitch, not even by the original poster deleting it – it was there, forever, for everyone to see… and Boscha had a lot of followers.

Everyone at school would see it, her brother and sister would see it, her _parents_ would see it… _Luz would see it_!

_She’s going to think I’m some sort of creepy stalker! Always following her around, getting in her business, checking her out! She’s going to…_

“Are you sure she’s in here?”

“Um… I think, she was running pretty fast but I heard the door slam.”

Even though she was focusing all her willpower on not making a sound (no sound equalled no one finding her (though it obviously wasn’t working)), Amity recognised Willow’s and Luz’s voices in a heartbeat.

_They’ve tracked me down… it was only a matter of time._

As silently as she could, Amity uncurled and crept away from the door, not wanting to be hit when it was inevitably kicked down. The voices had gone down to whispers so she couldn’t hear what was being said, but they were loud enough for the Witch to recognise a third voice – Gus’.

 _Smart_ she thought dejectedly as she hid behind the teacher’s desk. _Three on one – numerical superiority._ Between Willow’s plants, Gus’ illusions and Luz’s glyphs, they should have no problem teaching her a lesson for stalking Luz. Even if Amity did try to defend herself with magic or words, there was no way she was walking away from this unscathed. And Luz had every right to be furious with her, not only would she think she had been stalked, she would have certainly been as humiliated by Boscha’s post as Amity.

Crouching behind the desk, heart pounding like she was had just run the length of the Boiling Isles, Amity clenched her sweaty fists and braced herself, squeezing her still-watery eyes shut. _Here it comes…_

_Taptaptaptap_

“Amity… you in there?”

There was no anger in Luz’s voice – just worry and concern.

Amity’s eyes cracked open as she peered over the top of the desk, confirming with her sight that the door was still standing.

Was this a trick, was Luz just trying to lower her guard before the beating started?

For a few seconds, Amity didn’t do or say anything. Then she swallowed.

“Y-yeah.”

Even if it was a trick, Amity knew she owed Luz. If she had just picked up that letter or plucked up the courage to talk to her privately, this whole thing could have been avoided!

The relief in Luz’s voice was palpable. “Great!” Amity’s heart gave a painful jolt as the door started to open… but then it stopped as Luz apparently had second thoughts. “D-do you want to talk or do you want to be alone right now? I’m totally fine with either!” The human added quickly. “Just making sure I’m not pressuring you or anything!”

Amity bit her lip before sighing. There was no contest as to what the right answer was. As much as being alone made Amity feel safer (n one else around equalled no external judgement), nothing good ever came from putting off the inevitable – and she _owed_ Luz.

Using her sleeve to wipe away her tears, Amity rose to her feet. “I’m… I’m fine,” she called out, trying to keep her voice firm. “Come on in.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written and set after Wing It Like Witches

The door swung open, revealing Luz – beautiful, majestic, gorgeous Luz – in her multi-coloured Hexside uniform that always made the human look like she had stepped off the front over of the most popular ‘good-looking’ magazine that could be found on the Boiling Isles. Amity swallowed – If Luz’s bravery, kindness and enthusiasm hadn’t sealed the deal, then her appearance alone would have guaranteed at the very least a curious glance. 

And contrary to what the Witch had been initially expecting, Luz wasn’t scowling, glaring or clenching her fists. Instead, there was concern written across every inch of her face, with her lips cast in an anxious frown and her eyes awash with worry.

But even that made Amity want to curl under the desk to hide – somehow, it was even worse than Luz being angry at her! _She_ was the one who had messed up, Luz was going to be mercilessly mocked for something she had no say in or control over whatsoever… _and she’s not trying to rip me limb from limb?_

Even if they were still friends after this, Amity didn’t know if they would be able to be anything more – she didn’t deserve someone like Luz.

“Amity!” Luz’s frown was uplifted into a relieved grin as she stepped into the classroom… though that relief quickly faded as she took in Amity’s current… state.

Amity knew she looked pathetic: red face streaked with tear tracks, puffy eyes still leaking liquid, hiding in a deserted classroom… and that was all _without_ including why they were there in the first place. She had been too weak to just tell Luz how she felt and too _stupid_ to remember the literal paper trail she had left.

She tried to say something, to offer up an explanation to… well, _everything_. But all that came out of Amity’s throat was a toad-like croak. 

_Nice going, Blight._

But if Luz thought what had just happened was weird, she didn’t show it. Instead, she dug into her pocket and pulled out a tissue which, after closing the distance between her and Amity, she offered the Witch.

Amity had instinctively flinched back as Luz had approached, but after noticing the small, cautious, non-threatening steps the human was taking, she relaxed slightly. She supposed that it was paranoid to still think that Luz was going to try and attack her – if she was going too, then it would already have happened. She gratefully took the tissue Luz was offering and used it to wipe away the tears gathered at the corner of her eyes and blowing her clogged nose.

She offered the now soggy (and slightly sticky) tissue back to Luz, only realising when Luz took it – holding it between fore-finger and thumb with a grossed out expression – that that may not have been the _smartest_ thing to do. “S-sorry,” she croaked out, her voice suddenly returning.

“It’s fine,” Luz quickly assured her, flicking the tissue away across the desk before returning her gaze to Amity.

_Here it comes_ Amity thought, doing her best to steel herself. _Okay, be rational and clear, just explain why you have a crush on her and admit you made a mistake that you_ are _going to fix._

Luz cleared her throat. “So, uh…”

“I’m not a stalker!” Amity blurted out.

Luz blinked. “Huh?”

“I never tried to stalk you! I mean, I did try to be around you as much as possible, but never _obsessively_!” Amity continued, her mouth running faster than the speed of light (and far beyond her brain’s control). “In fact, sometimes I even tried to _avoid_ you!” _Great thing to say!_ “Not because I didn’t like to be around you, but…”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Luz raised her hands with a reassuring smile, stopping Amity from digging herself deeper. “Who said anything about you being a stalker?”

“Oh… um…” Amity swallowed before looking down at the floor. “…Me.”

Luz chuckled slightly, folding her arms playfully. “Why, because we hung out and you have a crush on me? Unless you were collecting my hair and digging through my trash, I don’t think you qualify as a stalker.”

“I wasn’t doing either!” Amity quickly confirmed.

Luz nodded, grinning playfully. “Good, glad to hear it.” She looked away, her grin fading as she gently kicked empty air. “So… that note was the one you had on Grom, right?

Amity swallowed – Luz may be a beginner in magic compared to everyone else at Hexisde, but she was in no way dumb, obviously she would have put two and two together. “Yeah, it… it was.”

“So I was the person you were afraid of being rejected by?”

Amity thought back to the dark figure Grometheus had turned into after it had read her mind. To anyone who had known about her greatest fear (which had been no one except herself), they wouldn’t have been able to tell who it was; but to anyone who had an idea, it would have been obvious that it was Luz.

She turned away from Luz, hugging herself. “Yeah, it was.”

“Wow… guess that solves that mystery… and talk about irony, right?” Luz was silent for a moment, then Amity felt her hand lightly on her shoulder. “Amity, you could have just asked… no, wait. I’m stupid.” Amity heard Luz chuckle and slap herself on the forehead. “Afraid of asking out your crush to a dance, I’ve been there – top five most terrifying moments of my life.”

Amity sighed, shaking her head. “It wouldn’t have mattered, you’d have said no anyway.”

“Huh?” Luz’s hand pulled away. “Why?”

“Well…” Amity turned back to Luz. “You’re into guys, and I was just thinking I’d try my luck to see if… well, to see if…” She couldn’t quite put the words together but they were implied.

Luz blinked… then she grinned like she had when showing off her otter costume before Grom, while wiggling her eyebrows. “Who says I’m into guys?”

Amity’s mouth dropped open like someone had tied a heavy weight to it while her arms dropped to her sides. “W-wait… you…”

“I mean, I do,” Luz hurriedly confirmed, her otter grin replaced by a sheepish blush. “But I’m into girls too.”

Amity blinked several times, trying to process the information the universe had just handed her. “So… you’re into both?”

Luz nodded proudly. “Figured it out a few months before I met Eda.” She thought for a second then shrugged. “I guess it never really came up before now. What about you, both or just girls?”

Amity blushed. “Just girls,” she leaned against the desk, folding her arms. “I haven’t told anyone yet,” she admitted before sighing. “But I guess that part doesn’t really matter now,” she muttered.

Luz winced sympathetically. “Yeah, Boscha has a _lot_ of followers.” She was silent for a few moments before clearing her throat. “Say, if you don’t mind talking about it…”

“You want to know why I have a crush on you?” There were only a few things Luz could want to talk about and Amity had gambled on the most likely one – and it was a gamble that paid off as Luz nodded.

“Yeah, I mean, this school is _full_ of hotties and we didn’t exactly start off best friends – what made me stand out?”

_We didn’t exactly start off best friends… that’s putting it mildly_ Amity thought to herself as she remembered the day Luz had first come to Hexisde – it had ended with the human almost being dissected while Amity looked on smugly, excited by the prospect of proving that Willow had cheated.

Not exactly love at first sight.

“Well I…” she began, then she noticed Willow and Gus at the door of the classroom. Both Witches were peering in and it was obvious from the looks on their faces that they were in earshot. Amity immediately flushed – while everyone was going to know she had a crush on Luz, she wasn’t comfortable letting other people know the _reasons_. Fortunately, Luz noticed where she looking and turned to her friends. “Could you give us some space please, guys?” She asked.

They both blushed sheepishly. “Sure,” Willow nodded. “Just call us if you need anything.” She was looking at Amity when she said that, and the Witch felt a surge of gratefulness towards the other girl. Even if their friendship hadn’t been on the mend, she was certain in knowing that out of all the students in Hexisde, Willow would have been the last person to take advantage of her humiliation. As for Gus… he probably would have been one the last as well.

The two Witches pulled away, letting the door shut behind them. After a few seconds, footsteps could be heard until they grew faint enough to disappear. It was possible that they were from illusions summoned by Gus, but Amity was glad the door was shut anyway. 

She looked back at Luz, the list of reasons why she was attracted to her was as clear as day in Amity’s head – she had gone over it enough times by herself. “It’s a lot of things really,” the Witch admitted, blushing. “Like I said at Grom, you’re really brave – I mean really, _really_ brave. It’s like you don’t even feel fear sometimes!”

“Oh, thanks…” Luz began, but Amity wasn’t even _close_ to being done!

“And it’s not just that,” she gushed, stepping close to Luz. “You’re kind and determined a-and funny – you’re so fun and I… I really feel comfortable around you! In a way that I never do around everyone else!”

By now, Luz was blushing almost as much as Amity.

“And – while it’s not that important – you’re one of the prettiest girls I’ve ever met.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down there girl!” Luz held up her hands, blushing so much it was like her head had been replaced by a hairy tomato. “I… first of all: thank you; and secondly… well, thanks.” She smiled at Amity.

Amity smiled back. To be honest, it was a massive relief to finally get this all off her chest.

_Too bad it’s under these circumstances…_

Amity sighed. “Look, Luz, I’m really sorry about this whole thing… with the note and Boscha posting it.”

“What?” Luz folded her arms. “What are you sorry for? Did you post it for all the Boiling Isles to see?”

“Well, no, but…”

“ _Then but nothing_!” Luz spread her arms out. “Boscha was the one who put it on Penstagram! _She’s_ the one who should be sorry!”

She wasn’t wrong, but Amity still felt guilt weighing her down. “Well… you’re right, but if I hadn’t written that note or left it there…”

“Amity,” Luz smiled gently, laying a hand on the Witch’s shoulder again. “Saying ‘what if’ all your life won’t change anything. Look at me,” she pointed at herself. “What if I hadn’t come to the Boiling Isles? What if I get eaten when I go off on my own? What if I had dropped out of school to start my own gaming channel? We can keep asking those questions for the rest of our lives or we can accept what happened and move on.” A look of alarm flashed across Luz’s face as she finished speaking. “I mean… that’s easy for me to say since, well, you’re the one who got outed and…”

“But it’s going to be hard for you as well!” Amity cut in. “You were doing so well here, getting everyone to like you, and now…” She sighed. “Now everyone’s going to make fun of you for this. They were already doing it to me.”

“No they weren’t!”

Both Amity and Luz jumped at Gus’ voice. Glancing towards the door, they saw that it was open a crack, with Willow and Gus just outside.

_Guess Gus did use illusions…_

“What do you know?” Amity snapped angrily. “You weren’t there!”

“Actually, we were,” Gus shrugged.

“We were in the same corridor as you when the post went up,” Willow explained. “You ran off before we could say anything, and then Luz found us.” Her voice softened. “Amity, no one was making fun of you.”

“I… I heard them!”

Willow pushed the door open more. “Then, not to be rude, but I don’t think you heard everything.”

o – o – o – o

_“She wanted to ask the human to Grom? Why didn’t I think of that? I needed a date!”_

_“Aw, that’s sooooo cute.”_

_“I know, I wonder what their shipping name will be – Lumity?”_

_“AmiLuz?”_

_“Lamity?”_

_“Was everyone else taken? Seriously, I’m curious?”_

o – o – o – o

Amity blinked, struggling to process this revelation. “Well… that’s only one corridor!”

“It’s better than none,” Willow pointed out.

“Yeah,” Luz nodded. “And besides, people have been making fun of me my whole life – this is in no way going to bother me.”

“Really?”

“Absolutely, one-hundred percent!” Luz gave Amity a confident smirk… which lasted all of a second before it was replaced by a morose frown. “But… what about you?”

Amity grimaced, as the captain of Hexside’s Grudgby team, Boscha’s list of Penstagram followers wasn’t just limited to the (entire) student body, but most of their parents as well – and that included hers. So everyone who was going to find out were… all her classmates, her siblings, her parents and most of the people they wanted to look respectable in front of. “It’s not going to be fun,” the Witch admitted. “I don’t really know how my parents are going to feel about me liking girls,” she added as Luz raised a questioning eyebrow. “But I know they’re not going to like that I let this happen and that I didn’t pick someone more… respectable. No offence.”

“Non taken,” Luz nodded. “Based on the one memory I’ve seen of them, I totally understand.”

Amity thought back to the memory she’d shown Luz and Inner Willow when they had gone inside Willow’s mind – to fix another of her mistakes. It pretty much summed up everything anyone would want to know about her parents.

Suddenly, Luz’s face brightened. “Hey, what if I came to help?”

Amity blinked in surprise. “What do you mean?”

“Come on Amity, do you really think I’d let you walk into the lion’s den without any backup?” Luz raised an eyebrow. “Plus, I get the feeling your parents are gonna track me down sooner or later and I want our showdown to be on my terms. And second plus,” she added with a wink. “If they try to make any threats like they did to you about Willow, I can drop a hint about a certain most-powerful-Witch-in-the-Boiling-Isles giving them a little lesson in manners.”

Amity had to laugh at the mental image that created. If there was anyone who wouldn’t be intimidated by her parents’ social connections, it was Eda. “Thank you Luz, I’d… I’d like that – a lot.” Luz’s bravery made her seem unstoppable, and it was the sort of thing Amity wished she had whenever her parents talked down to her about something they didn’t like that she liked – or someone, in the case of Willow.

The young Witch stepped towards Luz reaching out to hug her… then she pulled back, blushing. “Can I still hug you?” Hands-on-the-shoulder levels of physical contact were one thing, but hugs now felt like something that she needed permission for.

Luz didn’t even bother with a response; she simply pulled Amity into a warm, bone-crushing embrace. “Anytime.”

Amity smiled, snuggling against Luz like she was the Boiling Isles’ most comfortable pillow. She heard Willow and Gus give little “awws” – which she didn’t mind.

There was something else on her mind that came bubbling to the surface as she and Luz pulled away – something that made her bite her lip.

“Um…” She began, twisting a lock of her hair between her fingers. “Luz, if I… if I had given you that note on Grom…”

“I’d have said yes.” Luz beamed immediately.

“Wow – t-thanks.” _Guess all that worrying was for nothing._ “And… um… if everything had gone smoothly and we’d…” Amity interlocked her fingers awkwardly. “Become a… thing… do you think it could have worked – between us?” Even if a relationship like that was out of the question now, Amity _had_ to know if it had ever been possible.

Luz was silently for a few seconds, her face screwed up in concentration… then she smiled at Amity. “I don’t know, I guess there’s only one way to find out.”

Amity’s mouth dropped open, forming a perfect “o” of surprise – and her face heated up like a grill. “You… we could still…”

“Be an item?” Luz winked. “We won’t know unless we try, right?”

Amity shook her head. “Wait, this isn’t pity dating, is it?” As much as she wanted this to be true, she had to be sure.

“Of course not!” Luz’s finger shot into the air. “If there’s one thing Luz Noceda doesn’t do, it’s pity date!” Her voice softened as she reached out and took Amity’s hand gently. “Amity, I’m not doing this because I feel sorry for you or I just want to fool around a bit – I really like you. You’re smart, confident and you’ve got a beautiful heart – it takes a while to find, but it’s there and it’s beautiful, just like you.”

Amity was certain she would never not be red again.

“Maybe it’ll work, maybe we’ll go back to being friends after a few weeks,” Luz shrugged. “But we won’t know unless we try so… why shouldn’t we? I mean, we only live once.”

“Yeah…” Amity nodded. “So we should have a life worth living, shouldn’t we?” She flashed Luz a confident smile.

“That’s my girl!” Luz smirked proudly, wrapping her arm gently around Amity’s neck and giving her a playful noogie, prompting laughter from the other girl. “Now let’s go give those parents of yours a piece of our minds!”

“Sure,” Amity agreed before a horrible realisation struck her. “Wait, what about classes – have they started yet?” She hadn’t heard the bell but considering how distracted she had been, she could have easily missed it.

“Oh yeah, probably,” Luz nodded. “But come on! I’m sure Amity Blight can afford to miss one day of classes for something this important, right?”

Amity thought about that. Her parents would be home, and it was a better idea to talk to them as soon as possible, rather than sit on it and risk getting cold feet during the day. “I suppose I can,” she nodded – though she made a mental note to collect any missed work from her teachers.

“All right!” Luz whooped. “Come on girlfriend!” Linking her arm with her new girlfriend’s, she headed towards the door.

_Girlfriend…_ oh, that sounded so much better than even Amity’s wildest fantasies!

Willow and Gus were still at the door: Willow was looking at them proudly while Gus was sniffling and blinking back tears. “T-that… was the… m-most b-b-beautiful thing I’ve ever seeeennnn!” The Illusion Witch wailed. Tracing a blue circle in the air, he summoned an illusion of himself, who offered him a tissue that he used to wipe his ears and blow his nose.

“Congratulations,” Willow smiled at them, a lot calmer than Gus. “I hoped this would happen.”

Amity gaped at her friend. “You _knew_?”

“Not really,” Willow admitted. “I had a hunch but I could have been wrong. And Amity…” She laid a hand on the other Witch’s shoulders – Amity found the touch reassuring. “I know being outed like this isn’t nice, and that not everyone’s going to be accepting of who you are. But one of my dads got outed when he was in Hexside, and he told me that he’s never regretted holding his head up high.”

“Really?” Amity knew Willow had two dads, but she had never thought about how they had come out.

Willow nodded. “If you ever want to talk to someone who knows what it’s like, I’m sure he’ll be willing… once I make sure he knows we’re friends again.” She quickly added.

Amity swallowed, breaking down a lump that had gathered in her throat. “Thanks Willow,” she nodded, smiling gratefully.

“Anytime,” her friend smiled. “Hey, do you want us to come with you?” She motioned to herself and Gus.

“We don’t mind skipping class!” Gus nodded eagerly.

“Sure, the more, the merrier,” Amity shrugged. “Might as well let my parents know what else I haven’t told them.”

With that, the group set off through the empty corridors, Amity and Luz still arm-in-arm with Willow and Gus bringing up the rear. Amity’s heart was beating like it was trying to kick its way out of her chest, this was… almost frightening. No, wait, it was _definitely_ frightening. Marching up to her parents and telling them everything?

… _Well, I wouldn’t want to do it with anyone else_! She thought, glancing at her new girlfriend and best friends. It was funny, even though she had only been on friendly terms with all three of them for less than a month, she already felt closer to them than she ever had to Skara or Bosc…

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?”

Amity, Luz, Willow and Gus all stopped in their tracks, their eyes widening at the familiar voice that came creeping from behind them. As one, they turned around.

Leaning against the row of lockers, her arms folded and a smug smirk on her lips was Boscha.

Amity’s fist of the arm not intertwined with Luz’s clenched, her teeth grinding against each other at the sight of the Witch who had stooped to a level she hadn’t even thought was possible.

“Thought you wouldn’t be able to show your face in class, Amity, so I decided to wait for you out here before you could sneak away,” The three eyed Witch chuckled, pushing herself off the lockers and strutting towards them. “Though I was actually starting to think you’d already done that.”

“ _You_!” Luz’s voice was so contorted with anger that Amity barely recognised it – if words were visible, Luz’s would have veins popping all over. She let go of Amity and stormed towards Boscha without a hint of hesitancy. “ _¡Pedazo de escoria! ¡Eres un completo monstruo! ¡Eres la peor persona que he conocido!_ ” She jabbed a finger into Boscha’s chest, glaring at the other girl. “There’s word for people like you, but I don’t feel comfortable saying it in a school!” She snarled. “How could you do that to Amity!? There’s bullying, and then there’s you!”

Boscha’s smirk had only wavered slightly as Luz had approached. Now she scoffed, glancing nonchalantly at the Witch in question. “Not my fault this happened,” she shrugged. “I told you were destroying your social life, didn’t I Amity?” She smirked down at Luz. “This was really her fault, since she did just leave the note lying around.”

At that moment, Luz looked like she was about ready to explode! “Her fau…” She spluttered, her eyes twitching.

“Yeah, that’s how I see it,” Boscha smirked across at Amity. “Come on Amity, back me up here, if you hadn’t left that note, this wouldn’t have happened, right?”

Before Amity could say or do anything, Luz’s last restrains snapped and her hands flew into her shirt, where Amity knew her glyphs were kept. She was fast… but Boscha was like lightning.

**BAM!**

The magical energy sent Luz flying back in the corridor, her glyphs scattering as she flew through the air like a cannon ball.

“Luz!” Her heart clenching, Amity summoned an Abomination faster than she ever had before. It caught Luz in its thick, sticky, gloopy arms. In an instant, Amity, Willow and Gus were helping her back to the ground, all three of them checking her for injuries – but especially Amity. “Are you okay?” She asked, cupping Luz’s cheeks tenderly.

“Ow… yeah,” Luz winced but nodded, gingerly holding her side. “Ah… that really stings.”

Amity whirled around to face Boscha, blood roaring in her ears. The other Witch didn’t look even remotely remorseful for what she had just done – in fact, she looked downright _proud_!

“If you do that again, I will _end_ you!” Amity snarled at her former friend, meaning every word she spat out.

Boscha scoffed, rolling all three of her eyes. “Do what, defend myself from a savage human? I’ll keep that in mind – but first…” Using another circle, she summoned her Penstagram scroll. At the sight of it, Amity was possessed by the sudden, overwhelming desire to rip it (and its owner) apart! “You wouldn’t happen to have another note?” Boscha continued, grinning mercilessly. “I’m sure my followers would _love_ a sequel!”

_Oh I’ll give you something to post about!_

“Ha, joke’s on you!” Gus jabbed his finger at Boscha. “Amity and Luz don’t _need_ any more notes – they’ve already become a couple!”

_…Thanks Gus, why don’t you use the intercom, everyone’ll know a lot quicker_.

Boscha’s smirk was replaced by a look of shock, then a sneer of disgust. “Uggh! Gross! What are you going to date next, Grometheus ?”

“I’d have more fun with that thing than anyone would ever have with _you_!” Amity snapped.

“Aw yeah!” Luz cheered. “Burn!”

Boscha glared at Amity… until her scowl gave way to another smirk as the devious look in her eyes burned brightly. “Well, if you two really are dating then don’t we make something to commemorate the occasion?” Her smirk grew wider. “Like an _album_!”

Amity stiffened. _Album?_

Boscha held up her Penstagram scroll. “Okay, Amity, go back to your human and give her a nice big _kiss_! Right on the lips!”

Amity’s vision turned red and she would never be certain if she had been about to command her Abomination to turn Boscha into a greasy stain on the floor or simply do it herself. Thanks to Willow grabbing her shoulders and barely holding her back, she would never find out. And from the scuffling and grunting behind them, the Witch knew that Luz was being held back by Gus.

“I think you’d better leave us alone, Boscha.” Willow said slowly. There was steel under her voice, and it reminded Amity of the way Inner Willow had snarled at her – except it was boiling rather than burning.

“But where’s the fun in that?” Boscha chuckled, angling her scroll to get another angle. “Hey Amity, that kiss coming or what?”

“This is your last chance,” Willow warned, her eyes flashing bright green. Amity started to hear slight rumbling, like something was being dragged through the ground just under their feet.

Boscha’s smirk froze, and for a second, she looked like she was about to back down… but then she sneered again. “My last chance before I’m set upon by the savage human, her hysterical girlfriend and their loser friends?” She laughed mockingly. “Go ahead, and then the captain of the Banshees – that’s me, in case you forgot – will tell everyone how she was the victim of an unprovoked beat down.”

“ _Unprovoked_?” Luz seethed in disbelief. “No one’s going to think this was unprovoked!” With that, she broke free from Gus’ grip and charged towards Boscha, but Willow’s hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, yanking her back. As much as she would have liked to see Boscha get her just desserts, Amity knew that Willow was right to hold Luz back – she didn’t want to see Boscha use her magic to hurt her again.

“I could tell everyone you all sprouted gills before bursting into song and they’d believe me,” Boscha replied smugly. “You’ll all get suspended, and I walk away with sympathy for being the victim of an – as I mentioned – completely unprovoked beat down.” She sent a triumphant glance towards Amity. “Humiliated and suspended on the same day, I’d be your folks would just _love_ that, wouldn’t they, Amity?”

Any other time, and that sentence might have sent a chill up Amity’s spine – but at that moment, all she could feel was the burning fire of rage towards someone she had never liked – as a friend, teammate or classmate.

“Now that we have that out of the way, where were we?” Boscha pretended to ponder before snapping her fingers. “That’s right, we were making treasured memories!” She brought up her scroll, her smirk larger and more mocking than ever. “Okay, in three, two, on…” She was cut off by the tapping of someone’s finger on her shoulder.

“What?” She snapped, glancing around. “In case you didn’t notice, I’m very bu…” In the span of a millisecond, all confidence and colour vanished from her face, to be replaced with utter horror. “…sy?” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written and set after Wing It Like Witches.

Principal Hieronymus Bump, Principal of Hexside School of Magic and Demonics (with only 300 years until sweet, sweet retirement), rubbed his chin in thought.

“And you found her like this?” He finally asked, turning to two of three Witches who were with him in the otherwise empty corridor – that was scorched, scratched, covered in Abomination goop and ice in some places, and somewhat overgrown with vines and roots.

“Absolutely,” Emira Blight nodded, a sweet, innocent smile on her face.

“We were _just_ as confused as you are now,” her twin brother, Edric Blight, agreed – an equally sweet and innocent smile on his face (in fact, it was exactly identical to Emira’s).

“Hmm,” Bump mused, turning back to Boscha. “Is that true, Boscha?”

“NNNNMMM!”

Whatever Boscha was trying to say was reduced to a muffled mewling due to the layers of ice currently wrapped around her mouth and lower jaw. The rest of her body was equally as restrained, with everything up to her waist frozen in another block of ice; her aims pinned to her sides with vines and with her head and shoulders coated in a generous helping of Abomination goop. A miniature flag was shoved up her nose and through the ice trapping her jaw, Bump could make out what looked like a Penstagram scroll crammed in her mouth. Her three eyes were wide and frantic – at least, the two that weren’t swollen shut were.

With Bump’s extensive knowledge of magic, it would be easy to remove all of these… quite easy… _laughably_ easy, in fact…

“Hmm, well since Boscha is proving uncooperative, I suppose I’ll have to take your word for it,” Bump shrugged, turning back to the Blight twins – both of whom quickly put away the smug smirks they had been shooting at Boscha while Bumps’ back had been turned and resumed smiling innocently.

“Thank you Principal Bump,” Edric nodded.

“We would _never_ lie to you,” Emira promised.

“I’m glad to hear that,” Bump smiled, clasping his hands together. “Now, it appears that Boscha is in no state to attend the rest of her classes, so I would appreciate it if you two would escort her safely out of the grounds.”

“Whhmmmt?” He heard Boscha bleat behind him. 

“I’ll explain your absences to your teachers.”

“Oh, we don’t care about…” Emira covered her twin’s mouth before he could finish.

“Thank you, Principal Bump, we’ll get right on it!”

“Good,” Bump nodded before turning and walking away. “Oh, one more thing,” he added, turning back towards them. “The Banshees have a match in two weeks so keep that in mind when you’re taking care of Boscha.”

“Will do, Principal Bump,” the Blight twins chorused.

Bump nodded in appreciation before continuing onwards. The _second_ he was out of sight, Edric’s innocent smile dropped and he groaned. “Only _two_ weeks?” He sighed. “Why must fate be so cruel?”

“Well, if we’ve got so little time, we better start right away,” Emira turned to Boscha, giving her a grin that would cause an apex predator to cry with pride. “Oh don’t look so afraid Boscha,” she sneered, talking as if she was speaking to a baby, clasping her hands behind her back. “What did you think was going to happen when you posted that note?”

“Yeah,” Edric nodded, folding his arms. “Only we can do that sort of thing of thing to our baby sister… and we would never stoop that low!”

Boscha whimpered, her eyes flickering between the two at the speed of the light.

“Oh the endless possibilities,” Edric grinned, tapping his fingers together. “Whatever shall we do to you first?”

Emira cleared her throat. “I think the _responsible_ thing to do is to take her home and explain to her parents what she did.”

Boscha’s eyes lit up with hope.

“But that’s the responsible thing to do, so we won’t be doing that?” Emira shrugged.

“Ooh, ooh,” Edric waved his hand in the air. “I heard the market during rush hour is a _great_ place to be dropped off in your underwear!”

Boscha let out a strangled gurgle.

“Hmm, how about… naked in the woods at night?”

“We could rent her to a circus?”

“Oh, how about… we wrap her up and give her to Mittens?”

Edric pointed at his sister with both hands, snapping his fingers in agreement. “Perfect… but she’ll probably be busy for the next few days so let’s have our turn first.”

“Oh absolutely,” Emira nodded, smiling fondly to yourself. “The first few days in a relationship are crucial, and as older siblings, it’s our duty to ensure that our baby sister starts off with her new girlfriend on a high note.”

Edric blinked. “…is it? That doesn’t sound like us.” He tapped his chin in thought.

Emira shrugged. “Well, Mittens is going to have a hard enough time as it is, so let’s cut her some slack… just this once.”

“Just this once,” Edric agreed before returning his look to a hysterically struggling Boscha. “And I get the feeling our schedules are going to be _pretty_ full over the next few days.”

Emira chuckled, rubbing her hands together eagerly. “I think so too, Ed.” She stepped towards Boscha, who froze in utter terror. “I think so too…”

Across the school, in his office, Bump reclined on his tall chair. He had no doubt that the Blight twins were exactly the sort of people who were capable of giving Boscha her just desserts without going overboard and costing Hexside their star Grudgby player.

_Murder is one thing, but even I have to have standards…_

o – o – o – o

“Talk about big damn heroes,” Luz remarked as she, Amity, Willow and Gus strode down the steps at the front of Hexside. “Em and Ed may be jerks sometimes but they sure do know when to come through!”

“Don’t get used to it,” Amity shrugged. “They’ll probably be back to normal by next week.” But as cynical as she was, Amity couldn’t help but admit to herself that the sight of her big brother and sister glaring down at Boscha was something she was going to treasure for a long time.

“And that beatdown,” Luz threw her arms in the air, laughing wildly. “I don’t care if I get in trouble for that, it was a long time coming!”

“Hear, hear!” Gus cheered. “The flag I left behind will always live on in my heart as a worthy sacrifice.”

“It _did_ feel satisfying,” Willow admitted.

“Satisfying?” Luz whirled around to face Willow. “No, no, no, no. _Here_ is satisfying…” She held a hand horizontally at her chest. “And here…” She raised her other hand above her head. “Is what we did to Boscha!”

“I still say we should have made her delete her post,” Gus said.

Amity shook her head. “What would be the point? It would have been scrollshotted hundreds of times by now. Besides…” She grinned at Luz and shrugged. “It’s not exactly fake, is it?”

Luz beamed proudly at her girlfriend.

“Now come on,” Amity nodded towards the exit to Hexside’s grounds. “We’re not going to tell my parents about us by just standing around and doing nothing!”

Luz started forward, but then stopped. “Hang on, I almost forgot something,”

Amity turned towards her. “Forgot wha…” That was as far as she got before Luz kissed her – _on the lips!_

They were as sweet and soft as Amity had imagined… no, wait, they were even sweeter and softer! And as it turned out, no amount of fantasize or using your pillow for practice prepared you for the real thing. 

After a few seconds, Luz pulled away, smirking at her beet red and gasping girlfriend. “That’s for good luck, _cariño_.” She winked before turning towards the exit. “Now let’s get on the road!” She took a few steps before a loud _thump_ made her stop and look back. Amity had fallen onto her back, her limbs outspread on the gravel, and a look on her face that could only be described as the Boiling Isles’ reddest tomato combined with the face you make when you’re floating between sleep and consciousness. Willow and Gus were looking down at her in concern and Luz quickly joined them. “Amity, you okay?”

“Aaahh… yeeeaaah,” Amity nodded blissfully. “Just… just gimmememe me a sec…”

It was true that what happens on Penstagram never stays on Penstagram… but that rule applied to both the bad _and_ the good. And right now, there was nothing in the Boiling Isles Amity would trade for the good that had come out of that stupid site.

o – o – o – o

“Huh,” Eda mused, as she watched the four-strong group from the trees just outside the Hexside grounds. “Looks like Luz handled things pretty well on her own.”

“What?” King squawked indignantly from his position on the branch above her. “But you said we were going to rip some petty, stupid, soon-to-be-dead loser apart!” He whined, slamming his little fists against the tree bark.

“Oh quit your whining, we still might,” Eda pointed out.

“How?”

“They’re probably going to talk to… what’s the Blight girl’s name? Ami? Amely? Amity!” She snapped her fingers as she landed on the right name. “They’re probably going to talk with Amity’s parents, and if that goes south…”

King nodded in understanding. “Oh… I see what you’re getting at. The old break-in-and-beat-em-up maneuverer?”

“Exactly!” Eda winked at the cute demon. “Plus, once that’s done, we can come back and beat the stuffing out of this Boscha!” That had been the name of the little twerp that had posted the note on the Penstagram account that Eda seen on the scroll she had snatched at the market after she had heard the words ‘Luz’, ‘human’ and ‘Hexisde’.

“And that’s even better!” King rubbed his paws together in eager anticipation before blinking. “So why are we still hiding here? Shouldn’t we go out there and let them know?” He pointed towards the group, which had started moving by now – with the little figure of Amity being supported by the equally-little figure of Luz. 

“Nah, trust me, doing this sort of thing always feels better if you’ve done it without knowing that backup was right around the corner.”

“Oh, okay,” King nodded. “In that case, I’ll spend the time between now and the potential-beat down making a list of things Amity isn’t allowed to do to our Luz without _my_ permission!” 

Eda grabbed him by the scruff of the demon’s collar and brought him down to her level. “You mean _our_ permission, right?”

“Eh… sure, why not.”


End file.
